Joshua Burns
Joshua Boon (ジョシュア・ブーン Joshua Buun) is a character in Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is a famous Hollywood actor, and is ranked as the third best Blader in the world. Appearance Joshua is a young man with tanned skin, green eyes, and ruffled black hair that is curled over and usually covers one of his eyes. Joshua also has a birthmark beneath his left eye. He wears a white formal announcer's suit with golden buttons over a blue workshirt with a yellow tie. Personality Much like Zac from the previous season, Joshua is a famous celebrity with a flashy personality. He always loves the spotlight and views winning as enjoying it. Underneath his fun persona, he’s very driven and prideful, to the point where his thoughts of being the best blader can clash over staying calm. Biography Beyblade Burst Evolution In episode 33, he participates in the second match against BC Sol's Cuza Ackerman for the second time. Despite Cuza's efforts, he wins thanks to Cyclone Counter neutralizing High Drop Dive. In episode 34, he faces Valt in round four. In the first match, Joshua uses Cyclone Wall to send Genesis Valtyrek into a Ring-Out Finish. However, in the second match Valt uses a combination of Rush Launch and Spring Attack to cause deal a Ring-Out Finish against Jinnius. In the third and final bout, he nearly defeats Valt using Cyclone Counter until Valt's bey angles below Jinnius Frame Disk, and uses Valtyrek's own frame to uppercut Jinnius. It bursts, leaving Valt the victor and Joshua stunned. Furious, Joshua leaves the stage as Free is about to send himself in for the fifth round. Joshua then receives a call from the manager of the Raging Bulls, Theodore Glass; who tells him that Free should be chosen because he didn't lose his match. Upset that Theodore chose Free over him to face Silas in the final battle of the World League, Joshua picks himself to to battle in the fifth and final match against BC Sol much to both team's shock. In episode 35, he battles Silas in the final round. At first he narrowly defeats Silas in the first round. But in the second round, Silas adding the Vortex Frame from Valt's bey enables him to attack and speed through Jinnius attacks much to Joshua's shock. However, he keep positive and has Jinnius escape using the edge of the stadium and speeds back around to hit Satomb, nearly knocking it out of the stadium. As he prepares Cyclone Counter, Silas' Satomb jumps into the air boosted with power from the frame to strike Jinnius. As Joshua and Silas's beys collide, both are knocked out of the stadium. However, Joshua's bey burst a split-second before Satomb, costing the Raging Bulls the match, much to his dismay. Beyblades * '''Blast Jinnius 5Glaive Guard: '''Joshua's primary beyblade in Beyblade Burst: Evolution Special Moves * Cyclone Wall: Jinnius uses wind pressure to create a wall around itself that directs the opponent’s bey and attack away after being attacked. If the bey is still able to come into contact with Jinnius, then the air pressure can form a shield that attacks the bey instead. * Cyclone Counter: Jinnius’ layer smashes down onto the opponent to attack or counterattack a bey that causes a cyclone of force where the bey crashes on the floor and bounce up. The opposing bey either receives a Ring-Out Finish from the wind or a Burst Finish. * Guard Twist: Trivia * He shares some simiarities with Zac from the first season: They are both popular celebrities and have similar flashy personalities. They also appear around the early 20’s episodes of their respective seasons. Additionally, both are members of elite groups of bladers: Joshua is part the Big 5 whereas Zac is a member of the Supreme Four. Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Raging Bulls